This application relates to the art of ground connections and, more particularly, to such connections for the shield on shielded cable.
Flexible and portable power cable is commonly used in the data processing industry and stray radio frequency waves or other radiations may enter the cable conductors to cause errors in a memory or logic system of a data processor. In order to eliminate this problem, such cable is provided with an outer metal shield which may be braided, helically wrapped foil or helical flexible metal conduit. This metal shield prevents stray ratio frequency waves or other radiations from entering the cable conductors.
When an end portion of cable of the type described is connected at a termination housing such as a plug, connector, enclosure or splice, the metal shield of the cable must be grounded to the termination housing. It would be desirable to have a terminator connector which could be easily applied in the field for grounding the metal shield to a termination housing.